Embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to heat exchangers. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to plate heat exchangers.
Plate Heat Exchangers (PHEs) and Brazed Plate Heat Exchangers (BPHEs) are formed of a series of plates that are stacked and sealed/brazed to form separate flow paths for two fluids. In many such PHEs and BPHEs, the fluids are typically refrigerant circulated through a first flow path and water or brine circulated through a second flow path, with the PHE or BPHE facilitating thermal energy exchange between the two fluids. PHEs and BPHEs are utilized in, for example, commercial or residential chillers.